1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to compositions for treating skin ulcers and particularly to compositions for medical or veterinary use containing sucralfate in combination with a topical anesthetic for treating a variety of medical conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compositions containing sucralfate or topical anesthetics are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,697 (Conte, U. et al., Sep. 21, 1993) discloses the use of a sucralfate-containing gel as a vehicle for the application of drugs having topic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,738 (Hind, H., May 2, 1995) discloses a composition and method for alleviating the pain associated with shingles utilizing the topical administration of lidocaine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,814 (Packman, E. W., May 2, 1995) discloses a composition and method for treating hemorrhoids utilizing the topical administration of sucralfate in combination with a topically therapeutic agent, including an anesthetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,653 (Goldberg, A. H., Jan. 13, 1998) discloses a composition for treating internal or external ulcers which contains sucralfate in combination with an antibiotic.
The present invention is concerned with compositions for treating skin ulcers and particularly to compositions for medical or veterinary use containing sucralfate in combination with a topical anesthetic for treating a variety of medical conditions.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method for treating a wide variety of skin ulcers which utilizes a sucralfate in combination with a topical anesthetic such as lidocaine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method able to relieve irritations and discomfort caused by poison ivy, poison oak, poison sumac, bedsores, soar throats, surgical incisions and skin ulcers on both humans on animals.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method for preventing the formation of herpes ulcers.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method for promoting healing of diabetic ulcers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition for treating skin ulcers which contains sucralfate in combination with a topical anesthetic and an antibiotic.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method for treating skin ulcers which provides both immediate relief from pain and long-lasting healing of the ulcer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composition and method for treating skin conditions such as acne, eczema, shingles, psoriasis, ringworm, jock itch, athelet""s foot, burns and abrasions, which contains sucralfate in combination with one or more antibiotics, a topical anesthetic, or both.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a composition and method for treating sinus conditions containing sucralfate in combination with a topical anesthetic such as lidocaine.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and characterizing features will become apparent from the following description of certain illustrative embodiments of the invention.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.